R4-Series Astromech Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Like the R3-Series Astromech Droid, the R4-Series was designed after the success of its predecessor, the R2-Series. However, the R4-Series was created to appeal to lower-income users who did not own Starfighters but might have Speeders or other devices that would break down regularly. The R4 was made to be durable but inexpensive, causing it to be extremely popular with residents of The Outer Rim Territories. As a result, a large number of these Droids continue to operate for many years after their construction. The R4 Droid is quite versatile and able to perform many functions within the scope of its programming. Although Starfighter work was not originally conceived for the R4, high demand from various organizations prompted the creation of a Starfighter variant with the recognizable curved dome from the R2-Series instead of the truncated cone found on the standard model. IA's review of R4-P17's rebuilt body and integration into Obi-Wan Kenobi's [[Delta-7 Aethersprite Interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite Interceptor]] by Anakin Skywalker inspired the cosmetic changes for the R4's designed strictly for Starfighter work. Many of the features available through previous models, such as video displays and Fire Extinguishers, were not made available in the R4 to cut down on production costs. As a result, the R4 has more Internal Storage than normal for a Droid of its size. R4-Series Astromech Droid Encounters Much like the R3-Series, the R4 can be found virtually everywhere in its intended market, most often on Outer Rim worlds. Since the personality programmed into the R4 was more successful than expected, being more friendly and loyal than even the R2, most owners come to treat their Droid as more of a pet or companion rather than a servant. As a result, the Droid's memory is typically not wiped unless it changes owners- and not always even then. Even though the low-income user in The Outer Rim was the original sales target, other people throughout the galaxy have seen the merits of owning a R4 Droid. Some owners like the appeal of the Droid's pleasant personality and used it in such capacities as assisting salespeople in retail stores as far coreward as Coruscant and serving drinks in some of Ord Mantell's lower-end casinos. R4s have worked aboard Space Transports as well, such as the Tantive IV, operating alongside R2 units performing jobs more fitting for an Astromech Droid. In service to the Empire, a few R4s equipped with magnetic fault sensors were used to detect flaws and weak spots in the first Death Star's atmosphere containment fields. Some R4 Droids have turned up in the hands of the Rebellion, serving in a multitude of ways from computer assistants to messengers and from repair assistants to Starfighter astrogators. The Rebellion appreciated the model's low cost and extensive knowledge of general-purpose Vehicles, earning the Droids a place on many Alliance bases and in Mon Calamari hangar bays. Although the R4 line was not originally intended to see combat, many units witnessed and participated in more battles than even the R3, especially the R4 Starfighter variant, and thus the R4 is second only to the R2 as far as flight experience is concerned. R4s tend to be a little braver than other Droids when it comes to a fight. A few have even been eager to jump into the fray to help their masters, only to find themselves overwhelmed and quickly dispatched. R4-Series Astromech Droids can be played as Droid Heroes. R4-Series Astromech Droid Statistics (CL 0) Small 2nd-Degree Droid Nonheroic 2 Initiative: '+3; '''Senses: 'Darkvision, Perception +1 '''Languages: '''Basic (Understand only), Binary, 1 Unassigned Defense Reflex Defense: 13 (Flat-Footed: 11), Fortitude Defense: 9, Will Defense: 10 Hit Points: 8, Damage Threshold: 9 '''Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '6 Squares (Wheeled), 4 Squares (Walking) '''Melee: 'Electroshock Probe +0 (1d8 (Ion)) 'Base Attack Bonus: '+1; '''Grab: -2 Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 9, Dexterity 14, Constitution -, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 10, Charisma 10 'Feats: 'Skill Focus (Mechanics), Skill Focus (Use Computer), Skill Training (Knowledge (Technology)), Skill Training (Pilot) 'Skills: Knowledge (Technology) +7, Mechanics +12 (+14 to Diagnose Problems), Pilot +8, Stealth +8, Use Computer +12 Droid Systems: '''Wheeled Locomotion, Walking Locomotion, Heuristic Processor, 6 Tool Appendages, 1 Claw Appendage, Diagnosis Package, Internal Comlink, Internal Storage (8 kg), Darkvision '''Possessions: Circular Saw, Electric Arc Welder, Electroshock Probe, Tool Kit 'Availability: 'Licensed; '''Cost: '''2,500 credits